


Grateful

by sparklespiff



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklespiff/pseuds/sparklespiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-sided AkiHaru, Abe mention.  Written for <a href="http://oofurikink.livejournal.com/686.html?thread=658862#t658862">this</a> Oofurikink prompt.  Akimaru angsting about Haruna, triggered by Takaya-talk.  Because that is his life. ;__;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grateful

“Aaaaah, I hope he comes here. He should come here,” Haruna says, and Akimaru doesn’t know what he’s supposed to answer. He feels like he ought to be grateful—thanks to _Takaya_ , Haruna is smiling again, playing baseball again. Akimaru hadn’t been able to do anything, so he knows he ought to feel grateful, but all he can think is, _What about me? I came here for_ you.

“Hm,” is all he hears himself say, but it’s affirmation enough for Haruna, who goes on about Takaya’s stubbornness, his bad attitude, how cute he is. Haruna has never called Akimaru cute.

Akimaru isn’t cute, and he doesn’t know how to fight with Haruna, not really. He knows which snacks to buy before Haruna comes over, and he knows which games to bring to Haruna’s, and he knows every one of Haruna’s expressions. He’s trained himself to know what Haruna wants, to pay attention in class so Haruna can copy his notes later, to remember people’s names because Haruna won’t. He can read Haruna’s body and he can catch Haruna’s pitches but he can’t tell Haruna what to do. Haruna is everything Akimaru wants in the world and all Akimaru can do is follow, and so he wasn’t what Haruna needed.

Takaya was. He knows he should be grateful, but all he can feel is pain in his chest. All he can do is listen while Haruna talks about Takaya, try to act like it doesn’t hurt to breathe because Haruna is everything Akimaru needs but he isn’t what Haruna needs and he won’t ever, ever be enough.


End file.
